


Elanor

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [11]
Category: Elanor
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ponders the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elanor

"Sam-dad?" Elanor asked.

"Yes, Elanorellë."

"Mr. Frodo said you might join him in the West one day?"

"Yes, my Ellie. He whispered it, soft, in my ear as we stood at the Grey Havens."

"When will you go to your treasure, Sam-dad?" Elanor said, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Sam touched her cheek. "Never fear. It will be many and many a long age before I leave these shores, my girl. Now go help Mother Rose with supper."

Elanor smiled and stood to leave.

Sam gazed sadly out the window, then whispered sorrowfully: "Many and many a long age."


End file.
